In the field of medical devices, stents can be used to provide health benefits in human bodies. In some embodiments, a stent can beneficially support anatomical structures in a human body. In some embodiments, a stent can also contain and/or deliver beneficial substances to a human body, such as chemicals and/or drugs. A stent is a physical structure, which can form one or more passageways. In various embodiments, a stent can be coated with one or more beneficial substances, such as active chemicals or drugs. A stent can be placed in various anatomical pathways in a human body, such as blood pathways, air pathways, and waste pathways. A stent can also be placed in various ducts or other anatomical structures in a human body.
Although a stent is placed in a human body to provide health benefits, in some instances, a stent can cause undesirable effects on that body and/or prove to be inadequate to provide the health benefits intended. For example, a stent can fail to provide its intended health benefits to the body in which it is placed. A physical structure of a stent, such as a strut, can malfunction, break, or fail. A beneficial coating on a stent can exhaust or expire. A stent can be in an incorrect location in a human body. A stent can cause various harmful effects in the body in which it is placed. Thus, in some instances, it can be desirable to remove a stent that has been placed in a human body.